


The art of Texting

by AnonymousSources



Series: The Art of Taking a Chance [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Part 2, Series, Texting, more fluff to add to the previous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSources/pseuds/AnonymousSources
Summary: Part two of The Art of Hand Holding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So after a long hiatus because I have zero motivation to do anything, I have finally made a part two to the Art of Hand Holding! I'decided to try to make this a short series of one shots! Comment and Kudo if you like it!

They were hanging out in Laura’s room doing their AP biology homework when Lafontaine brought up the subject of the mall for the millionth time that week, much to Laura’s chagrin.

“We should go to the mall again tomorrow after school.” They said offhandedly as they scribbled down the makings of a DNA strand, an assignment they breezed through while Laura struggled to the point where throwing her binder out the window felt like it could solve all of the world’s problems. Why she had decided to take AP Bio was lost on her.

“Why? I thought you hated the mall?” She replied, a little huffily as she erased yet another wrong answer. Her paper was starting to look more like a giant blob of gray erase marks and pencil scratchings than actual legible homework.

“A and G are the Purines Laura. C and T are the Pyrimidines.” They pointed out before continuing on with the original conversation. “And we should go because then maybe you’ll run into Carmiiiiillaaaaa again.” They stretched out the brunettes name, knowing it would cause an immediate blush response from Laura, who hadn’t stopped thinking about the girl since their visit to the mall last weekend. 

And truth be told, she began to feel the heat creep up her neck and onto her ears as she tried to keep it down, to save herself from the embarrassment and Laf’s smug grin.

She aggressively erased her wrong answers (nearly tearing a hole in her paper in the progress) before filling in the correct ones and throwing her binder to the ground, giving up and turning to Lafontaine, who sitting in a swivel chair at the desk and wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. Might as well have this embarrassing conversation sooner or later.

“Why do you care so much?” She sighed, resting her head on her crossed arms. Honestly it wasn’t that big of a deal. It was just a really hot girl she awkwardly held hands with for like half an hour. A really hot girl who wanted to keep holding her hand. And gave Laura her phone number. No big deal really.

“Because she is obviously really into you and it’s crazy that it’s been a week and you still haven’t texted her.” Lafontaine frowned as they thought over it. “Oh my god it’s been a week and you haven’t texted her! Are you crazy?” 

Laura groaned as she buried her face into her arms. “I’m trying out the whole ‘Playing Hard to Get’ routine.” She mumbled out.  She left out the part about spending hours of pacing and stress eating cookies typing out different variations of “Hi.” before ultimately giving up and watching netflix while trying not to feel guilty. 

Lafontaine glanced towards Laura’s bedroom trashcan overflowing with empty cookie packages and the menagerie of empty hot chocolate mugs littering her desk. “Uh huh.” They said giving Laura a pointed look.

Laura, thoroughly embarrassed now, grumbled through her arms. It wasn’t her fault she was so nervous. Carmilla was really hot and beautiful and gorgeous and sweet and--

“Urgh!” Laura let out before lifting her head up and giving Lafontaine a pitiful look. So yeah, maybe she was a little crazy for not just girling the hell up and texting Carmilla but now it was too late. It had been too long and now it would just look ridiculous if she texted her now. 

Lafontaine shot her a sympathizing look before standing up and walking over to Laura’s bed. “Look I’m all about giving it time and working through the nerves but this is ridiculous.” They grabbed Laura’s phone off the nightstand and tossed it to her while Laura fumbled awkwardly in an attempt to catch it.

“Just open up a message box and type ‘Hey’. Maybe with a little smiley face to cheese it up. I don’t know but you are doing this tonight. Right here. Right now.” They crossed their arms determinedly and gave Laura sympathizing but hard look. Laura gulped.

Looking down at the phone, she slowly slid it open and typed in the passcode as slow as possible. Pressing each number carefully and with precision and watching as her home screen popped up, the message app glaring at her from the top of the screen. She glanced up at Laf nervously and was met with a bored look that said , “really?”. 

She looked back down at her phone and typed in “Carm” in a newly opened text message box. And sure, they had only just met last week but Carmilla was way too long of a name anyway and these were text messages. Weren’t words supposed to be shortened in texts? Laura had reasoned with herself when she had first put it in her phone. 

She felt like she was holding a bomb. 

Not that she was being dramatic or anything.

Of course not.

It was only a girl.

She had talked to plenty of girls.

This totally wasn’t a big deal and she shouldn’t be freaking out and--

Suddenly her phone was ripped out of her hand and before she could process the disappearance of the device from her hand, Lafontaine had already typed something in before hitting send and tossing it back to Laura.

“Laf!” Laura cried as she fumbled with her phone and frantically opened her messages back up, having no doubt that Lafontaine probably texted something crazy or weird to the beautiful girl.

“Oh relax Hollis. I just texted ‘hey’. No need to freak out.” Laf said as they gave her a smile and tried not to laugh at Laura’s distraught look.

Laura looked from her phone, then to Laf, then back to her phone, and back to Laf before crying out, “Why on earth would you do that?!” 

Lafontaine simply shrugged and smiled. “You were taking too long. Thought I’d speed things up.”

_ So this is what an aneurysm feels like…  _ Laura thought to herself as she stared at her phone with wide eyes. It was just a simple “hey” and nothing else but still. It HAD been a week since Carmilla first gave her her number and now Laura looked ridiculous for waiting a week to text and Carmilla probably thought she was super weird and crazy because she held her hand but didn’t text her and--

Her text tone suddenly went off and Laura promptly threw her phone at the wall.

Because reflexes.

She totally wasn’t scared of what Carmilla had to say.

Lafontaine jumped as the phone whacked the wall and looked at Laura with wide eyes and surprise written all over their face.

“Laura what the hell was that?!” 

Laura ignored them and rolled off her bed to pick up her phone. It wasn’t broken but there was a notification indicating a message from “Carm”. Laura could feel her heart in her throat and slowly unlocked her phone and read the message. 

**Carm:** _ So the cupcake speaks.  _

Lafontaine hurried over and read the message over a frozen Laura’s shoulder.

“Ha! She has totally been waiting for you to text like all week. See that wasn’t so hard was it.”

But Laura wasn’t paying attention. She just kept staring at the words on the screen, shocked and unmoving from her crouched position on the floor.  _ I can’t believe she actually replied. What now? What do I say back? Come on Hollis! Think! _

Standing up and keeping her phone away from the prying eyes (and grabby hands) of Lafontaine, she quickly typed out a response before she lost her nerve.

**Cupcake:** _ Sorry my friend stole my phone :P _

**Carm:** _ Is that so? I’m a little hurt you didn’t want to text me on your own free will.  _

Okay now Laura felt a little bad. 

**Cupcake:** _ No! I totally wanted to text you!  _

Sounds a little desperate but she could afford to embarrass herself a little if it made Carmilla feel even slightly better about the situation.

**Cupcake:** _ Sorry I just get a little nervous lol. _

**Carm:** _ No need to be nervous cutie. I don’t bite.  _

**Carm:** _ Unless you want me to.  _

Well that was bold.

Laura squeaked and felt her cheeks immediately heat up as the blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck at the flirty/sexual tone of the message. 

Lafontaine let out a chuckle at Laura’s immediate blush response. “Well I see you are a bit busy with your new girlfriend seeing as you’ve been ignoring me for the past ten minutes so I’m gonna go ahead and head out. See you in school tomorrow.” They gave her a small wink as they walked out the door towards the stairs. “I can already tell you are going to have a _ great _ night.” Laura’s only acknowledgement was a raised finger and a playful glare. Lafontaine snickered as they left the room and headed out.

Laura rolled her eyes and promptly resumed her “Wow this girl just flirted with me how the fuck do I respond?!” freakout she was currently having in her head.

Deciding there was really no proper response to that, she typed,

**Cupcake:** _ wait how did you even know it was me who was texting you? _

Because when faced with a challenge the best way to handle it is to change the subject.

**Carm:** _ I don’t give out my number to just anyone sweetheart. _

Okay bad change of subject because clearly Carmilla was trying to make Laura pass out from all the blood rushing to her cheeks. Forget butterflies, she felt like there were Pterodactyls in her stomach because  _ wow. _

**Cupcake:** _ I bet you say that to all the girls :P _

**Carm:** _ Only the ones who randomly hold my hand in the middle of a shopping mall.  _

**Cupcake:** _ Hey! I told you it was a dare! _

**Carm:** _ And I applaud the friend who came up with it. _

**Cupcake:** _ Yeah that was my friend Lafontaine. They can get a little intense during truth or dare sometimes. _

**Carm:** _ Oh really? So holding hands with random strangers  _ isn’t  _ the craziest thing you’ve had to do? _

**Cupcake:** _ Oh Gods no. There was once this incident involving a kiddie pool of creamed corn and 3 different fire extinguishers… _

**Carm:** _ Care to elaborate on that? _

**Cupcake:** _ Well… _

  


*********************

  
Truth be told she only got two hours of sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr sweetlybeautifulenemy.tumblr.com


End file.
